1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) display area. and, more particularly, to a display panel and a three-dimensional (3D) display device.
2. Description of Related Art
The current arrangement of pixels of the display panel includes a horizontal type and a vertical (the Tri-gate) type. In the horizontal type, sub-pixel units (RGB sub-pixel) are horizontally arranged. In the vertical type, the sub-pixel units are vertically arranged. FIG. 1 shows the schematic drawing of a display panel of the vertical type. The following uses one pixel structure as example for description. As shown in FIG. 1, the display device includes the relative disposition of the thin film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate. Multiple scan lines G1, G2, G3, and G4, and multiple data lines D1 and D2 are disposed on the thin-film transistor substrate, and the multiple scan lines G1, G2, G3, and G4 and the multiple data lines and D2 are cross to define RGB sub-pixel units. The color filter substrate is disposed above the thin film transistor substrate, and a black matrix (BM) layer B1, B2, B3, and B4 are dispersed on the color filter substrate. Each black matrix layer B1, B2, B3, and B4 is correspondingly disposed above the scan lines G1, G2, G3, and G4 for separate the color crosstalk of the sub-pixels.
Comparing to the horizontal type, the vertical type shown in FIG. 1 can reduce the numbers of the source drivers (Source ICs) which are more expensive component of the display panel, savings cost. Therefore, the display panels with the vertical type are more popular in 3D display device application.
The three-dimensional display method of today's mainstream is using a polarized glasses with phase difference plate technology. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of the basic operating principle in existing technology. The operating principle is attaching a phase difference plate 202 on the light emitting direction of the display panel 201 and using phase delay of different regions on the phase difference plate 202 such that lights of different pixels emit by different polarization directions. Therefore, the viewer wearing a polarized glasses 204 can observe a 3D image.
However, due to the image crosstalk between the signals of left and right eye, the 3D display technology using phase difference plate exist the drawback of smaller vertical viewing angle.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 2, the distance between the panel 201 and the phase difference plate 202 is h. The following uses three pixels in the display area of the display panel 201 for example. The black matrix 214 area is between odd-row pixels 211, 213 and even-row pixel 212. Letter a is the height of the pixel display area and letter h is the width of the black matrix 214 in the vertical direction, and letter c is the height of the phase delay fringes of the phase plate 202, wherein, p=a+b, and p is a fixed value for the pixel size. The non-cross-talk display area 203 in the figure is the vertical viewing angle θ and satisfies the following relationship:
                              tan          ⁢                                          ⁢                      θ            2                          =                                            2              ⁢              p                        +            b            -                          2              ⁢              c                                            2            ⁢            h                                              relationship        ⁢                                  ⁢        formula        ⁢                                  ⁢        1            
From the relationship formula 1, increasing the width b of the black matrix can increase the vertical viewing angle θ, but will reduce the height of a pixel display area. a, thereby reducing the aperture ratio of the display panel.
In summary, it is necessary to provide a display panel and a 3D display device for solving the problem of existing technology that is increasing the width of the shading layer (BM) to increase the vertical viewing angle, but reducing the aperture ratio.